Wait for the Thunder
by starvoidangel
Summary: It takes years to built something worth having. It takes only a moment to destroy it. But can the most unlikely person heal the wounds? ChasexOmi Oneshot, complete.


_Yep, this is the Chase/Omi fic I promised…not quite what I had in mind, but I like it just the same._

_DISCLAIMER: What on earth gave you the idea that I own them?_

_Warning: erm…angst, yeah. Also if you don't like Chase/Omi pairings, then I suggest that you (beep) off. _

_Yeah, I'm home sick so right now I don't have a lotta patience._

_'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday…'  
Hello, Evanescence _

_HA! I have decided that this will be a one-shot!_

* * *

Tears coursed down his cheeks in streams as he stared at the scene before him. Falling to his knees, he buried his face in his hands as he began to sob. He was too late. 

Omi felt his element swirl around him in pain. Rain clouds began to gather, darkening the already dark night sky. He could stop the rain, he knew. He could stop the water from trying to wash away the blood. But he didn't.

It didn't matter anymore.

His element was one that brought life in a way. But it couldn't bring them back.

Rain began to fall in large droplets, landing here and there in a rapid pace, connecting with the scarlet earth.

It was cold. He could see his breath as he just sat there, gazing at the scene. His tears merged with the rain droplets, making it hard to tell whether or not he was still crying.

But he didn't notice the cold. All he felt was the emptiness inside.

He had just lost everything in a matter of less than an hour.

No more showdowns. No more collecting Shen-gong-wu. No more battling evil. But what hurt most of all, perhaps, was the fact that he was an orphan again.

The whole entire temple was leveled to the ground, leaving nothing but pieces of broken wood as evidence that it stood at all.

It wouldn't have mattered much if that were the only thing to be destroyed. But no. He had spent years trying to create a family for himself, and succeeded… only to have it taken brutally from him. No more friends. No more family.

The rain was pouring now, as if trying to drown every living thing. It wouldn't matter if it did succeed. He'd be happy to die. What else was left here?

Soft splattering of mud to his right drew his attention. Tearing his eyes away from the remains, Omi watched dully as a tiger approached him, its paws sinking a little in the mud.

It stopped a few paces away from him and let out a gentle growl. Then, it looked back as if waiting for someone.

Another cat appeared beside it, this time a panther. It however walked past the tiger and walked around Omi once, before sitting down a few paces away. Then it looked to the right as if it too was waiting for someone.

Omi didn't need to think much to know whom the cats were waiting for. He looked away, back at the remains as he heard slow and steady footsteps approaching him only to stop a few feet away.

Silence settled once again only to be broken by the steady falling of the rain, which had not let up its mourning.

"Go away."

The words were harsher and colder than he actually meant them to be. But Omi didn't care. He had just lost everything… he didn't want to be reminded of it again.

"No."

Anger and frustration rose up in him as he saw from the corner of his eyes that Chase had not moved at all. The answer had been very simple, but it held no mockery. It echoed only of pity.

"I said, _GO AWAY!"_

With a sudden burst of speed, Omi sprang to his feet and shot towards Chase, his left arm readying a punch. However, immense sadness and distress distracted him and Chase easily caught the fist aimed at him.

Blinded by rage, Omi struck at him, but Chase easily caught the other fist as well with his other hand.

Yelling in frustration, Omi struggled to get free but Chase refused to let go.

"Wa—"

He tried to cry out his element, but soft lips quickly covered his own, choking back the words. Tears began to course down his cheek again as he slowly stopped struggling against the other.

The lips that were still covering his own finally drew back while releasing his hands at the same time.

Omi sank to the ground, covering his face with his hands again as he began to sob, his sudden rage gone.

Arms wrapped themselves around him and something was gently placed in front of his face. Something soft that smelled sweet…

"Sleep…"

That was all he heard as he sank into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Dreams are wonderful things. 

You can be anything you want in them. You can do anything you wish. You have the power to alter the events.

But sometimes, dreams aren't what you want them to be. Sometimes you are cast in a place that reflects your fears, your innermost secrets that you wish for no one to know. But you always have the power to wake up. To open your eyes and smile, knowing that it was just a dream.

And yet, there are times when those dreams are _real._ Times when you wake up to realize you were already awake. Those are the times when you sit and close your eyes, waiting to open them and see that it was all just a dream. But when you open your eyes, you see the truth for its cold, cruel self.

Those are the times when dreams are the most frightening.

Well, there weren't any more tears to cry. Or dreams to wake up from. They were all spent, and now there were none.

Omi lay on a thin matt, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He had hoped that it all had been a dream…no…a nightmare.

But he had woken up in a strange room, on a strange matt. He was still a little groggy from the aftereffects of the drug Chase had used on him.

All solid proofs that there was nothing left here for him anymore.

Sitting up slowly, he leaned back onto the cool wall behind him, still gazing up at the ceiling.

Master Fung always said that death was just another doorway to a new adventure. But then again, it could've been just a random quote from his desktop calendar that no one could ever figure out.

It hurt to know that they began the last ultimate adventure without him.

A wall slid open and Omi heard soft, steady footsteps enter. Slowly he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the intruder.

Chase Young stood there, this time however without his armor on. He only wore a plain shirt and some plain pants. Both were black. Dimly Omi remembered that Chase had worn the same thing when he had come to the demolished temple for him.

The scene from last night played before his eyes again. Faintly he remembered Chase kissing him. Strange. Why would a person so fixed on becoming the evil ruler of the world, kiss the one person whom was trying to stop evil from ruling the world?

He admired Chase; he had to admit to himself. Maybe even liked him a little. But he was still weary of him. So why had Chase come for him last night?

"Why?"

The question was said so softly yet it echoed in the room.

Chase didn't answer right away. Instead he slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Why did I come for you?"

Omi nodded once, watching the Heylin. It was strange really. They were sitting side by side and having a civil conversation for once, without any hidden intent or meanings.

Chase sighed, resting his back on the wall as well. "It's complicated, really." There was a pause. "What happened?"

Omi looked away. He had anticipated the question and yet he was not quite ready. "They died."

Chase said nothing, knowing there was more to come.

Omi gazed at the wall across from them, not really seeing it. "He found them and killed them. And I wasn't there to help." Newly found tears began to course down his cheeks again.

Chase said nothing. He knew whom Omi was referring to. The twisted tiny evildoer whom had tricked them all for so long and whom was responsible for him being half-dragon.

"Where were you?" He finally asked gently.

Omi shrugged. "I wasn't so far away from the temple. But he caught me outside and we battled. I got knocked out. When I woke up, I returned to the temple, but it was too late…" He trailed off as he began to sob again. "It was all my fault!" He finally burst out. "I should've been able to fight him! I should've been able to take him!—"

Arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him close.

"He's powerful. Even _I_ have a hard time beating him."

"But I should've been there for them!"

"You would have died."

"So? At least I would've died knowing I helped them!"

Chase sighed as he tightened his hold on the younger one a little.

"And now I have nothing left!"

"Nothing?" Chase questioned calmly.

"No! I have no place to go, I have no one left… I'm an orphan again…" Omi whispered. "And no one cares…"

"I care."

Omi pushed himself out of the embrace at that and stared up at the warrior in pure surprise. Was he joking?

"No you don't…" He whispered, anger rising up once again. Why was he playing with him like this? "You just want to add me to your fallen warrior collection!"

Chase sighed again, not really sure how to explain his feelings towards the younger one. He hadn't felt this way in a long time…scratch that. He had _never_ felt this way towards anyone or anything. "I _do_ care. I wouldn't have come for you if I didn't, now would I?"

No, he wouldn't have come; Omi had had to admit to himself. "Is that why you kissed me?"

Chase cocked his head a little. "That was part of it. The other was to shut you up."

Despite himself, Omi had to laugh.

Chase smiled at him, not the usual kind of smirk, but a gentle smile. Quickly leaning over, he kissed Omi on the lips.

Omi tensed a little before slowly relaxing.

Chase drew back. "There was nothing you could have done for them. If it was anyone's fault, blame him. But there was nothing you could do."

Omi looked down, not really believing him.

"Trust me."

With that, Chase leaned over again and kissed him again, this time deeper and hungrier.

Omi smiled a little before returning the kiss.

Maybe he had something left after all…

* * *

_Right. That was fun to write…although I did not enjoy the fact of killing off people. Unless the characters that were killed off were either a) evil, or b) characters I really hate; I don't enjoy killing off characters._

_R&R please._


End file.
